1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotational constructional laser with at least segmentwise rotatable laser beam.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Rotational constructional lasers with at least segmentwise rotatable laser beam are used primarily in the constructional industry to set horizontal, vertical, or inclined planes on walls, ceilings and floors.
German Publication DE-4406914 discloses a rotational constructional laser having a laser unit arranged in a mounting frame and a laser beam of which is rotated by a rotating device by about 90°. The rotating device is supported for rotation about a rotational axis in a rotational member. The rotational axis intersects the beam axis of the laser beam, whereby the rotational plane can be arbitrary pivoted in a pivot plane, which extends perpendicular to the rotational plane, about a pivot axis.
European Publication EP-854351 discloses a rotational constructional laser in which the rotational plane of the laser beam can be inclined in two mutually perpendicular pivot planes, with the rotational axis, which is inclinably supported in a universal ball joint support in a mounting frame, being inclined, together with the laser unit and the rotating device, with respect to at least horizontally extending housing by two adjustment drives. An arch of the inclination angle, which is described upon inclination of the rotating device, leads to an affine displacement error of the rotational plane, which requires, in particular or large inclination angles, a subsequent adjustment of the rotational constructional laser. Moreover, because of this inclination angle arch, an increased space is needed, which results in an increased size of the housing.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a rotational constructional laser in which the inclination of the inclinable rotational plane relative to the housing does not lead to a displacement error.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotational constructional laser with a reduced-size housing.